Perfectos
by Leanne Black
Summary: Lo único que James quería de la vida era ser perfecto, sólo eso y nada más. Pero, ¿por qué demonios le había tocado la mala suerte de tener a dos amigos que eran endemoniadamente perfectos: Sirius y su erfecta genetica Black, sin un solo gramo de grasa en su perfecto cuerpo y Remus y su licantropía que le hacía quemar todas las calorías que se comía sin ningún esfuerzo. Algochisto


James terminó esa noche como todas las noches de ese su último año: tirado en el suelo y sudando la gota gorda.

-1237, 1238, 1239, 1240 – mientras James hacia todos esos abdominales no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea comerse esas dos porciones de carne con papas, con todos esos panes de mantequilla, las tres pociones de helado y cinco pedazos de tarta ¡pero es que la tarta de melaza era su favorita! Y los elfos domésticos la hacían casi tan buena como la de su mamá. – 1241, 1242…

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – Sirius estaba tirado en su cama, sin camisa e intentaba leer el estúpido libro que les había dejado Slughorn de tarea – O por lo menos contar correctamente. Sólo llevas 242 abdominales.

-Se llama motivación – James estaba comenzando a molestarse con su mejor amigo.

-Se llama ser patético – le aclaró Sirius con la sonrisa perruna que tanto odiaba James. – Lily no va a entrar en nuestra habitación solo para ver como quemas toda la grasa que tienes de más – se rascó descaradamente el abdomen y James lo odio profundamente.

James se sitió profundamente ofendido. Sirius ya sabía lo delicado que era ese tema para él, lo había dicho a propósito, quería herir sus sentimientos.

-No peleen. Sirius, deja que James cuente como quiera. Y James, por lo menos cuenta mentalmente, ya sabes que Sirius no tiene una muy buena concentración – intervino Remus antes de que sus amigos comenzaran a discutir.

James dirigió la vista a su amigo, estaba a medio desvestir, sólo llevaba los pantalones y parecía dispuesto a meterse a la cama cuanto antes. La luna llena había pasado pero aún se sentía agotado. James se sintió aún peor al ver el torso desnudo de su amigo; Remus había comido el doble que él durante la cena y no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo.

-A mí no me molesta que cuentes en voz alta – Peter le sonrió desde su cama y continuó comiendo los diferentes postres que había guardado de la cena.

Eso sólo hizo sentir aún peor a James. Peter podía comer todo lo que quería, podía ponerse todo gordo y a nadie le importaría, ¿por qué él no podía ser así? Luchaba todos los día por no convertirse en la versión alta y guapa de Peter, con una panza más abundante que la de ese hombre barrigón vestido de rojo y que regalaba obsequios a todo el mundo una vez del año y que tanto parecía gustarle a Lily.

James sabía que era una estupidez preocuparse por cosas tan banales como el peso en esos tiempos de guerra pero desde que el año había comenzado, la idea de convertirse en un jugador obeso de Quidditch lo atormentaba y todo era culpa de la descerebrada Julie Matters.

_- Flash back -_

_La cena había estado deliciosa, el banquete de bienvenida de ese año había superado con creces los otros seis que James había tenido el privilegio de comer. Había sido la perfecta coronación para un verano lleno de la exquisita cocina de su madre; James ya había olvidado lo que era despertar con el aroma de los famosos panqueques de su madre, rellenos de natilla y frutas frescas, bañados con un delicioso jarabe de chocolate y acompañados de malteadas de vainilla._

_Había comido hasta que estuvo a punto de reventar._

_Se levantó de la silla y la cena comenzó a pesarle verdaderamente pero no había problema, era algo que solucionaría con un buen entrenamiento y un par de ensaladas por la siguiente semana. Pronto se reunió con sus amigos y comenzaron su acostumbrado parloteo, todos tenían muchas cosas que contar._

_-¡Hola panzas!_

_El grito lo tomo por sorpresa, al parecer alguien se estaba burlando de alguien y él no se lo quería perder por nada del mundo; algo de sana diversión le vendría bien en esos momentos. Buscó al responsable pero no lo localizo, lo mismo hicieron sus amigos._

_-¡Te estoy hablando a ti!_

_James sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando la odiosa de Julie Matters lo apuntaba directamente a él y soltaba una sonora carcajada._

_-Creo que esta año ganarle a Gryffindor será pan comido. Bueno, eso sí James no se lo come antes – ese comentario arrancó tontas risas de los Slytherin presentes. – Su cazador es un obeso._

_Remus lo sujetó antes de que su amigo cometiera una tontería como maldecir a una mujer en medio de un mar de testigos y con eso quedarse castigado durante mucho tiempo._

_-Vamos – le dijo Sirius, él también se sentía a punto de cometer una estupidez._

_- Final -_

Odiaba a esa chica sin ningún tipo de gracia; él nunca sería un cazador obeso, sólo tenía unos kilitos de más, los cuales desaparecerían cuando él lo deseara, ni un segundo antes, ni un segundo después.

Pero, ¿por qué demonios no podía ser perfecto como Sirius? ¿Cómo Remus?

¿Por qué no podía tener el cuerpo perfecto que tenía Sirius? Ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse, era algo natural en él, podía comer hasta el triple de lo que comía James y no sufrir ninguna consecuencia, podía quedarse todo el día tirado en la cama, sin hacer absolutamente nada y tenía el abdomen perfectamente marcado; además de que tenía ese cabello que siempre hacía lo que él quería, elegantemente despeinado y unos ojos grises que hacían juego perfecto con él. Lo odiaba, James odiaba a Sirius por ser tan perfecto, por ser tan endemoniadamente perfecto. _"Es la sangre Black, todo mundo lo sabe, nosotros somos perfectos"._ Le había dicho en alguna ocasión y por eso lo odiaba aún más, en realidad odiaba a todos los Black por ser tan perfectamente perfectos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le preguntó Sirius desde la cama. James lo ignoró y continuó con sus abdominales.

Y luego estaba Remus. Él llamaba la atención de todas las chicas por ser misterioso y adorable, por tener esos ojos color miel tan bonitos y porque sabían que debajo de las ropas del colegio, se encontraba el cuerpo delgado pero perfectamente marcado. James también lo odiaba a él, porque Remus comía el doble de lo que comía Peter y aún así tenía un físico perfecto. _"Es por el lobo, James, él se queda con todas mis calorías, no podría engordar aunque quisiera"._ Pero ese no era ningún consuelo para James, él no podía dejarse morder por un hombre lobo para poder comer tanto como quisiera y no engordar como lo hacía su amigo y por eso lo odiaba.

-Veló de esta forma, James, siempre serás la tercer persona con mejor físico en nuestro cuarteto – le dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras se ponía de pie para que James pudiera verlo mejor. – Ya sabes, después de mí y de Remus.

James lo ignoró nuevamente pero no pudo ignorar la sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Remus, ya se había puesto la pijama y leía recostado en su cama.

Suspiró. Tal vez Sirius tenía razón, no podía competir contra la genética Black y mucho menos con un licántropo pero por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que Peter siempre estaría por debajo de él.

-¿Por cuál íbamos? – le preguntó Sirius tirándose a su lado para hacer abdominales junto a él. - ¿Por el 1242?

-En realidad, iba ya por el 1257 – le respondió con una sonrisa. – No tienes que hacerlo.

-De una u otra forma tengo que quemar todas las calorías que me comí en la cena – una sonrisa socarrona se apoderó de sus labios. – Hoy no tengo ganas de salir de cacería.

James sonrió, por lo menos tenía a su amigo para sufrir con él.

-1258, 1259, 1260, 1261 – comenzaron a contar los dos al mismo tiempo. Así era más divertido.

-Son patéticos – Remus soltó una carcajada pero también se bajó de la cama y acompañó a sus amigos en el suelo.

-Se llama motivación – le respondió Sirius imitando a la perfección el tono acido de James.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada. Peter se levantó a duras penas de la cama y se sentó al lado de los tres y los observó hacer abdominales mientras él comía. Eso le recordó a James que también lo odiaba a él por poder comer todo lo que quería sin preocuparse por nada…

En fin, puede que James no tuviera el cuerpo perfecto que tenían Remus y Sirius pero él sabía a la perfección que Lily lo quería así, con todo y sus kilitos de más y él en verdad no podía pedir nada más.


End file.
